ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gyro
How Gyro joined the Tourney Gyro is a master of the Spin, applied with his Steel Balls, developed in the service of the King of Naples. He joins the Steel Ball Run race to win amnesty for a child he is assigned to execute. After the first stage of the Steel Ball Run, Gyro finds himself being stalked by the Shirai Ryu, led by Scorpion. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds two Steel Balls in one hand. After the announcer calls his name Throws his Steel Balls then jumps onto his horse Valkyrie as the camera zooms saying "Show some respect!" then raises his horse and smiles flashing his teeth that read "GO! GO! ZEPPELI" Special Moves Spin, spin! (Dismounted Neutral) Gyro tosses his Steel Ball forward. Pressing another attack button can follow up if he has two. I'm gonna throw it away! (Dismounted Side) Gyro drops his Steel Balls on the ground, they smash into the ground and send rocks flying, on both sides of Gyro. Scan (Dismounted Up) Gyro throws a powered up steel ball, if you don't hold down the B button, the ball will stay suspended in the air. it will have an active hit box and act as a barrier. Performing the method again, Gyro will strike the steel ball with another one, and ricochet it towards the opponent, regardless of their position in relation to the suspended ball. the ball will stay suspended for about 7 seconds if left alone. it can nullify projectiles. If you hold down the B button, the initial throw will act as a typical projectile, traveling until it hits the opponent. In midair, Gyro will flip while setting up the Steel Ball. Run wild, run free! (Mounted Neutral) Gyro uses his steel balls to strengthen the legs of his horse as it stomps about in place. hits three times. Winds from Mexico (Mounted Side) Gyro creates a sail with his scarf/cape and Steel Balls, and speeds ahead on Valkyrie, trampling the opponent in the way. Pizza Mozzarella (Mounted Up) Gyro spins Valkyrie around, then has the horse jump into the air until it gets high enough to trample the opponent. Mount/Dismount (Down) Gyro jumps onto his horse Valkyrie. When the method is done again, he dismounts. One mooooore shot! (Hyper Smash) Based on his JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle Heart Heat Attack. Gyro readies a Steel Ball saying "Eat this steel ball!" and throws it. If it hits, Gyro then says the attack's name and throws a second Steel Ball. Together, the balls bash on the opponent's face then knock him/her away. Ball Breaker (Final Smash) Based on his JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle Great Heat Attack. Gyro announces "The Golden Spin..." then rides Valkyrie towards the opponent. If he hits, a Steel Ball flies at and rapidly hits the opponent while Gyro calls "Steel Ball Infinite Spin Energy!", then the Stand Ball Breaker goes into the ball, then after a great number of hits, the opponent is knocked sky high. Gyro then says "The untold powers of the "Golden Rectangle!" Victory Animations #Gyro points outward then raises his finger with "I'm still one step ahead of you." #*Gyro points outward then raises his finger with "Maybe you're right... you gotta starve for it!" (Johnny victories only) #Gyro raises Valkyrie then pets it saying "Right. Good. Keep it up." #*Gyro raises Valkyrie then pets it saying "This is it! The steel ball behind 250 years of Zeppeli family history!" (Valentine victories only) #Gyro throws his Steel Balls up, then ricochets them around and jumps onto Valkyrie saying "I need to be convinced. That takes first priority!" On-Screen Appearance Gyro rides Valkyrie to his starting point then says "Right, here goes!" Special Quotes *What do you want to say here? If you're gonna give me a piece of your mind, do it! (When fighting Johnny. *Go the way your horse wants... it was born in thi land, and it deserves your respect. (When fighting Valentine) Trivia *Gyro's rival is the Hellspawn ninja and leader of the Shirai Ryu ninja clan, Hanzo Hasashi, better known as Scorpion. His second rival is a well-dressed private investigator named Peter Gunn. *Gyro Zeppeli shares his English voice actor with Skowl and Daryun. *Gyro Zeppeli shares his Japanese voice actor with Light Plane, Kung Jin, Asato Tsuzuki, Wildcat, Gus, Aladdin, Bob Makihara and Akira Yuki. *Gyro Zeppeli shares his French voice actor with Dark Nebula, Spooky, Ghiaccio, Mashymre Cello (in Hamma Hamma), Mr. Fred Rogers, Scorpio Milo, Ed Killifer, Metagross, Maynard the Magician, Sniper Kaname Hagiri and Burn Griffiths. *Gyro Zeppeli shares his German voice actor with Saitama, Cobalion, Vic "Deak" Deakins, Probopass and Brainiac. *Gyro Zeppeli shares his Arabic voice actor with Shadowgeist. *Gyro Zeppeli shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Kou Uraki (in all his Mobile Suits). Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters